Cermin Malam
by Nona Butut
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah tantangan yang berujung pada maut. siapakah yang bertahan diantaranya? mampukah mereka selamat dari maut yang siap merenggutnya? apakah Tragedi itu kembali terulang?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain demi memuaskan imajinasi liar Chimi.

Genre: Horror  
Warning: Au, Ooc, Typo(s), Gaje, etc.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"Serius!"

Suara gaduh berkumandang nyaring di pojok ruang kelas, dimana di sana terdapat sekumpulan siswi tengah membicarakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya bergosip.

Siswi berambut pirang pucat menyipitkan aquamarinenya, alisnya bertaut, menatap serius sahabat pingkinya yang memandang cuek. Sedang dua siswi berambut coklat dan indigo itu hanya diam ikut menatap si pingki.

Si pingki aka Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskan dengan kasar. "Aku serius, Ino!" menatap siswi berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Ino dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Saat malam tiba, nyalakanlah lilin tepat di depan kaca besarmu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu dengan cahaya lilin," jelasnya malas memberi penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Kau pernah mencobanya?" kali ini Ino menyelidik antusias, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya tidak membohonginya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara bila tidak melihatnya sendiri!" dan kali ini Sakura merasa sangat sebal dengan Ino. Selalu seperti ini, saat ia mengeluarkan opini, Ino selalu mendesak tentang kebenaran dari opini yang ia utarakan. Ia rasa sahabatnya lebih pantas menjadi intel bagian interogasi dari pada menjadi siswi pesolek yang hobi shopping.

Ino menghela nafas dan membanting tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Maniknya menatap langit kelasnya bergelut dalam pikirannya, tidak menghiraukan suasana kelas yang sangat gaduh karena ditinggal sang sensei rapat.

Apa benar ada hal mitos seperti itu?

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali memposisikan duduknya dengan benar dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya," Ino menatap serius, ucapanya mengandung tekad yang mantap.

"Sebaiknya Ino-chan tidak perlu mengikuti ucapan Sakura-chan," cicit Hinata dengan suara rendah yang masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka.

"Hinata benar, kau tidak harus ikut mempraktikannya," Tenten mengimbuhi berusaha memperingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei! Sakura saja berani, masa aku tidak! Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya saja!" protes Ino sebal, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, bibirnya mengembung lucu.

"Sudah biarlah, nanti Ino juga tahu sendiri!" ucapan Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Tenten hanya mengedikan bahu dan Hinata masih sedikit gelisah, namun gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk sekilas.

.

.

.

Hitam, dimana kau akan melihatku. Melihat kelamnya senyumku. Melihat luka yang menganga dan menggelap dalam sanubariku.

Saat kau tahu. Larilah! Sebelum kau tenggelam bersamaku.

Aku memperingatimu satu kali. Jika kau acuhkan. Batasmu hanya sampai di situ.

Dan kau akan kehilangan segalanya

.

.

.

Pukul 23.20

Ino bergerak gelisah ke kanan kiri, sesekali ia menggigiti buku jemarinya. Kilat keraguan terpancar jelas di wajah ayunya. Manik aquamarine miliknya bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya ia tengah gelisah akan sesuatu.

"Benarkah aku harus melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meyakinkan diri dan menemukan jawabnya.

"Tapi kalau tidak melakukannya, aku bisa mati penasaran!" lanjutnya lagi sedikit berseru. Ia memejamkan mata sekilas dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Yah, ia harus berani. Bukankah ini kemauannya demi menjawab rasa penasarannya. Ino berusaha mengumpul tekadnya kembali, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat menuju meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka laci dan meraih kantung kresek berwarna putih. Ia mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata 7 batang lilin.

"Aku pasti berani!" bisiknya, ia melangkah kakinya menuju cermin besar yang ada di ruang makan. Sepi, saat ia berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai satu. Kemana ayah ibunya? Biasanya ia akan mendengar suara televisi yang menyiarkan acara berita yang ditonton ayahnya. Atau ia akan mendengar dentingan sendok dan cangkir beradu saat ibunya membuat kopi untuk ayahnya. Jadi, kemana mereka sekarang? Memutar memori, ia melebarkan matanya saat ia ingat sesuatu. ah ia lupa, ayah ibunya kan tengah pergi mengunjungi saudaranya di Suna. Bodoh, kenapa ia lupa?

Tanpa terasa Ino telah sampai di depan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Seorang gadis cantik mengenakan baby doll biru dengan rambut pirang yang digerai, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ino mulai menyalakan korek api dan membakar sumbu lilin yang ia bawa, lalu ia letakan tepat di depan cermin tersebut. Begitu seterusnya hingga ke tujuh lilin itu menyala semua.

Sesuai intruksi dari Sakura, ia mulai berjalan ke arah saklar listrik dan mematikan lampu, seketika ruangan makan yang tadi terang benderang berubah menjadi gelap gulita, hanya ada penerangan dari lilin yang ia nyalakan. Ia kembali melangkah menuju depan cermin. Lalu ia termenung di depan cermin. Menatap fokus cermin di hadapanya. Menantikan sesuatu terjadi seperti yang Sakura katakan.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Huft, Ino bosan.

"Apa-apaan Sakura! tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sial, dia pasti membohongiku! Awas saja nanti!" sungutnya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Terus menggerutu tentang ucapan Sakura yang tidak terbukti sama sekali.

Teng teng teng... Pukul 00.00

Jam dinding kuno itu berdentang nyaring.

Ino menegang mendengar denting jam kuno yang berada di ruang keluarga tepat di sebelah ruang makan tempatnya berdiri.

'Bukankah kata ayah jam kuno itu sudah lama rusak?' batin Ino, ia mulai meneguk ludahnya.

Wussshhh

Tiba-tiba udara terasa mencekam. Hingga membuat bulu Ino meremang.

Brak

Dan secara ajaib jendela yang Ino yakin sudah ia tutup rapat tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri dan tertutup kasar oleh angin.

Ino mengusap tengkuknya dan menelan ludah secara paksa. Ia merasakan hawa yang sangat ganjil hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia serasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ino menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada apa-apa, ia mulai menyusuri ruangan tempatnya berdiri, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada yang mengawasi. Dalam keadaan remang, Ino memaksa matanya melihat ke sudut ruanga. Nihil, ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Ino bernafas lega. Hah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Dan Ino pun kembali menolehkan netranya ke arah cermin dan...

"Gyaaa," Ino menjerit, matanya melotot bibirnya membuka dan menutup, telunjuknya mengacung ke arah cermin.

Di dalam cermin itu terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tengah melototinya dengan senyum yang menghiasi.

Ino mencoba meraih suaranya, namun tidak bisa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dalam hatinya terus memanjatkan doa agar ia bisa meraih kesadarannya dan berlari.

"Ha- ha," kenapa sulit sekali? Ino meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang terus bergetar. Ia tidak mempedulikan sesuatu mengalir di pahanya, rasa anget dang wangi aneh.

"Ha-Hantu," dan Ino pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ino memasuki kelasnya dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya terikat tidak rapi dan juga pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang baru menyadari kedatangan Ino segera menoleh dan mengernyitkan kening mereka.

'Kenapa anak itu?' batin mereka.

Saat siswi yang biasanya selalu tampil energik itu duduk di bangkunya membuat ketiga temannya melongo beribu tanya. Ino di hadapan mereka saat ini bukanlah Ino yang mereka kenal, dimana gadis itu berceloteh ria tentang berbagai hal dari yang tidak penting sekalipun. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Ino hanya seperti selongsong boneka. Tak bernyawa dan tak bergairah.

Puk

"Ino?" panggil Sakura menyentuh bahu Ino pelan. Maniknya penuh akan syarat kekhawatiran.

Ino menoleh menatap Sakura, tapi ia tak merespon, hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Tenten dan Hinata dan mendapati keduanya mengangguk seperti mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Lalu ia menatap Ino kembali. "Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" ucap Sakura.

Ino termenung, lalu tiba-tiba air matanya turun dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Ino?" sentak Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Ino dengan kasar.

"Sakura, kau tak boleh seperti pada Ino!" tegur Tenten memperingati tindakan liar Sakura.

Gah' Sakura membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya. Membiarkan kedua sahabatnya mengambil alih Ino.

Tenten menggelengkan kepaa dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedangkan Hinata mengusap helaian pirang Ino dan sesekali membenahi anak rambut yang berantakan.

"Ino?" panggil Tenten lirih.

"Di-dia menemuiku," sebaris kalimat itu keluar dari bibir bergentar Ino hingga membuat ketiga sahabatnya memandang intens ke arahnya.

Dia siapa? Apa maksudnya?

Mereka siap memasang telinga mereka demi mendengarkan penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Saat aku memainkan itu, aku melihat pemuda tampan berkulit pucat pasi. Aku ketakutan hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa dia membawaku menuju kamarku. Samar-samar aku mendengar dia meminta tolong," jelas Ino dengan derai air mata yang mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja, Ino. Karna kau sedang ketakutan," Ino menggeleng menampik ucapan Tenten. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Pada saat itu ia setengah sadar. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit itu, wanginya tubuh itu, juga senyum kepedihan itu. Semua masih terekam jelas dalam memori otak Ino.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, bahwa permainan itu hanya boleh dimainkan oleh orang yang berani," celetuk Sakura.

Otomatis itu membuat Ino berdiri dan menggebrak pelan mejanya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Merasa sedikit tersinggung atas ucapan gadis musim semi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan itu nanti malam di rumahku," tantang Ino yang membuat Sakura ikut berdiri dan membalas tatapan tajam Ino.

"Oke, kita buktikan siapa yang penakut di antara kita," ketus Sakura.

'oh tidak lagi,' batin Tenten dan Hinata.

.

.

Mereka berempat telah siap. Sesuai tantangan, mereka melakukannya di rumah Ino yang memang kosong karna orang tua Ino belum juga pulang.

Lilin telah di nyalakan. Mereka berdiri berjejer menghadap ke arah cermin. Lampu telah dimatikan. Semua gelap, hanya sinar dari lilin yang menyinari.

Teng teng teng

Lonceng tengah malam tlah berbunyi. Tiba-tiba suhu area yang semua hangat menjadi dingin mencekam.

Sunyi senyap

Tiada decakan cicak ataupun bisikan binatang malam. Sayup-sayup terdengar rintihan dan bisikan pilu.

Mereka bergetar, saling berpegangan tangan.

'Tolong'

Rintihan itu semakin jelas. Cermin yang semula diam, berubah menjadi berombak dan berpusar.

Mereka saling pandang, dan meneguk saliva. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur.

Zleepppp

Seperti gaya tarik magnetik, tubuh mereka tersedot oleh cermin. Mereka menjerit dan menangis hingga akhirnya lenyap di dalam cermin. Dan mulailah pengalaman misteri mereka yang membawanya pada tragedi yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

.

.

Jika kau berani

cobalah pecahkan

Jika kau gagal

Maka sebagai gantinya

Nyawamu melayang

Mau coba?

.

.

Aihhhh fic apa ini. FIC APA INI? ya ampun, aku ga tahu harus bilang apa. Pokoknya makasih buat kalian yang mau mampir ke sini. See you *o*)/


End file.
